onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pacifista15/Aokiji vs. Akainu, Part 4
Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Akainu glances at the moon directly overhead. Streams of smoke drift by from various burning objects on the island. Akainu looks around, and sees behind him a number of now-flaming buildings. Akainu: Forgot about the base that used to be here….chemical weapons was it? Akainu turns back towards the other part of the island. No smoke is rising from that side. Akainu: He’s over there, eh? That’s where the weapons plant was…. On Aokiji’s side of the island, he wanders over to a ruined building with PH-003 written in large letters on the side. Wrenching aside a massive iron door, he walks into the building. Aokiji: Not a whole lot left, I guess….let’s try the basement. Aokiji walks down several flights of stairs. In front of him, there is a battered iron door with a biohazard symbol on it. Aokiji freezes the door, then shatters it with a kick. Walking it, he sees several silos containing bombs. Aokiji: Vegapunk’s tech, eh? This is some explosive stuff….let’s see how Akainu likes it… On Akainu’s side, a fireball rips apart several buildings. Akainu lets the fire die down around him and looks into the faces of three red dragons. Akainu: Stupid beasts….I always thought this genetic research was a dumb idea. One of the dragons lunges at Akainu, mouth open. Akainu smashes a magma coated punch into the dragon’s jaw, then grabs its horn and throws it into the ground. The dragon swings its tail around, but Akainu catches it with one hand, then hits the dragon with a magma fist. Akainu: I’ll teach you some manners. Aokiji walks out of the main door of the lab and looks into the sky. The sun is rising now. Aokiji: Looks like I finished moving just in time. In the sky, three winged figures are moving towards Aokiji’s position. Standing atop the lead dragon is Akainu. Akainu, seeing the lab building, points down at Aokiji. Akainu: Fire!! The dragons descend and breathe streams of fire at Aokiji. Aokiji places his right hand on the ground, creating an ice wall. With his left hand, Aokiji creates a huge fist of ice. Aokiji: Get down from there. Aokiji punches with his oversized left hand. The fist breaks into many small shards of razor sharp ice that shoot towards the dragons. The dragons’ scales prevent the majority of the damage, but their wings are ripped to shreds, causing them to fall, roaring in pain. Akainu crouches atop his dragon and turns his right hand to magma. Akainu: Come on Aokiji!! Aokiji leaps high into the air, an blackened ice saber in his right hand. He brings it down, but Akainu leaps at him. With his right hand, he deflects Aokiji’s attack and lands a powerful kick that sends Aokiji crashing to the earth. The dragons disperse as Akainu plummets down after Aokiji. Akainu lands with explosive force, cracking the ground. Aokiji manages to dodge, and holds his ice saber in his right hand. He swings it at Akainu’s head, but the admiral ducks. A wave of pressurized air from the saber cuts in an arc around the two, creating a gash in the lab wall. Akainu: Quite the swordsman, Aokiji. Let’s test that!! Akainu places his hand on the ground, and creates a pillar of magma that bursts from the ground. The magma then draws itself in, condensing into a swordlike blade of lava in Akainu’s hand. Aokiji, still holding his saber, holds it out in front of him with both hands. Aokiji: Black Ice. Aokiji’s ice encases the blade, hardening it along with Aokiji’s haki. Akainu charges at Aokiji, dragging his blade along the ground and creating a fiery scar along the earth. He then brings it up in a downward slice at Aokiji, but the admiral blocks it with his ice saber. They separate, and trade blows at rapid speed. Sparks and chips of ice are flying everywhere as the men clash at speeds too fast to follow. Finally, Aokiji, seeing an opening, ducks under Akainu’s guard and wraps his left hand around Akainu’s blade, freezing it solid. Akainu, however, seeing this, releases the blade and unleashes a fiery hammer blow with his right hand to Aokiji’s left shoulder. Aokiji blocks with his sword, but Akainu delivers another hammer blow with his left hand to the Aokiji’s right shoulder. Aokiji is forced to the ground, and Aokiji pins him to the ground with his left hand. Akainu: Dragons!! The dragons, which had been circling the admirals, now breathe streams of fire at the pair. The ground where Aokiji and Akainu are standing is enveloped in flame, creating a wall of fire for several solid seconds. When they cease their streams, Akainu is standing where he was before. Aokiji is meanwhile kneeling near the laboratory, his right hand holding half of his ice saber, and his left hand on his right shoulder. Aokiji freezes the burnt area and looks up. Akainu is reaching back with his left hand, and then throws it forward. Akainu: Inugami Guren!! A dog head the size of Akainu’s Great Eruption flows towards Aokiji. Aokiji disappears in a crackle of ice. Aokiji: Ice Walk. Aokiji moves around the dog head and goes directly for Akainu. Akainu: Such simple tactics Aokiji!! A frontal assault? Akainu lunges forward with his left hand covered in magma. Aokiji has only half of his saber. The magma dog is seconds away from crashing into the building. Akainu: Meigo!! Akainu’s magma fist connects wth Aokiji’s already-wounded right shoulder, blowing right through the ice. Aokiji grimaces, but throws both hands on his ice saber and drives the point into Aokiji’s lower left torso. At once, Aokiji’s magma hand turns to a normal one, and he coughs blood. Aokiji: I found some interesting things in that lab, Akainu….and this isn’t the only one…. Akainu: Ugh….Kairoseki? Aokiji: Don’t you know that this place used to make weapons of mass destruction? Akainu looks up to see his magma dog blowing aside the wall of the lab that Aokiji had weakened earlier. He knocks Aokiji away and grabs the shaft of the Kairoseki spike embedded in him. Akainu: Shit…. Aokiji: Ice Age. A wave of ice explodes from Aokiji, freezing Akainu and the three dragons solid. Behind Aokiji, there are a few seconds of pause before a massive explosion rips across the island. A third of the island is caught in its flames, but Aokiji remains unharmed due to his Logia powers. Out of the fireball, Aokiji notices a ball of magma. When the fireball and the ball of magma dissipate, Akainu is kneeling in the middle of the blast radius. The Kairoseki spike is lying next to him, but there is no blood coming from his wound. Aokiji: Cauterizing the wound as soon as you pulled the spike out….not to mention using the heat from the explosion to escape my ice. Not bad Akainu. Akainu: You’re not in too good a shape either, Aokiji. Aokiji has already recovered his right shoulder in ice. He flexes his right arm tentatively, and grimaces from the pain. He sighs, then ice blossoms from his arms to form two large ice gauntlets on his hands. Akainu then does the same, allowing the magma to harden into a more solid shape. The two then charge at each other and trade blows as the sun slowly sets. I apologize for the lateness, school's been killing me lately. Category:Blog posts